


And every color illuminates

by Scarletglow



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletglow/pseuds/Scarletglow
Summary: Namjoon ends up on a mysterious island and lands a job. All of it is more than he bargained for .
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	And every color illuminates

** _And every color illuminates_ **

“I am calling dibs on the dimpled one “Jimin proclaims inspecting the two bodies carried to their shores in the latest shipwreck.

“No way, why do you always get to pick first? This is a democracy. I want to choose first, I never get to pick first.” Taehyung pouts looking at the dimpled, long-limbed man lying on the shore where Jimin has crouched to inspect him, beside him, there is another lithe athletic body lying face down on the sand.

Jimin moves over to the second body and turns him over. A man, a very pretty man, wearing tight clothing and what looks like a harness, too pretty to be on a pirate ship that now lies destructed at the shore of their untouched island.

“You picked first the last time, that’s how you got Yoongi and honestly I like this second one too, looks like a dancer. I shouldn’t even be letting you pick at all if we are comparing, Yoongi was a prince, these guys look like pirates or hookers at the best “Jimin argues as he places his hands on the chest of the questionable hooker’s chest, few sparks of magic cover the man and he violently starts coughing water.

Taehyung, still pouting, moves closer to the dimpled man’s body and does the same. “But Jiminie, this one has pecks, you know how I like tall, sinewy men with dimples and pecks! “He says as his hands move over the man’s chest, the man starts coughing as well.

“The last time you said you have a thing for pale, short men, who snarl while they are unconscious. To quote you said, I am taking this man, because he reminds me of my cat when I tried to bathe him “Jimin moves over to the dimpled man’s body to pull Taehyung away from his pecked chest. Both men on the ground now slowly coming back to consciousness.

“Argh, you have a point. Yoongi is like a feral cat in more way than one.” Taehyung’s face turns in to a weird mixture of fond and horny. “Fine, have the dimpled man. I don’t even need the second one, I will take this one to Seokjin, maybe he will forgive me for the incident during the last family dinner “Taehyung says easily picking up the half-awake hooker-dancer man.

“Incident?? “Jimin’s voice hits a higher pitch. “You and Yoongi had sex on Jin Hyung's kitchen counter while we were eating the desert. None of us can un-see it.”

“As I said, Feral in more ways than one.”

A smiling Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows and walks away from the shore carrying the second man.

The dimpled pirate (or hooker) slowly sits up then, his loud wheezy breaths crashing with the sound of waves. He looks up at Jimin and blinks in disbelief.

“Am I dead? Are you an Angel? “The guys ask, his voice sounds like the humming of a bee, consistent and calm.

Jimin smiles at him. Of course, he would be mistaken for an angel, dressed in silver-white silks on the edges of an abandoned island. He extends his arm towards the man to help him get up. “Not dead, very much alive. Your ship crashed.”

When the man doesn’t take his arm, Jimin sits down beside him,” I am Jimin by the way, what is your name? “

“ Uhh, The ship is gone? What about the people? Is Hoseok ok? “His voice is laced with panic and added exhaustion from being drowned.

“One more person washed up along the shore with you. My cousin took him back to our place to fix him up. Slim, good-looking guy, was wearing a harness of some kind “Jimin provides the facts.

“Oh, that’s Hoseok then, I am glad he is Ok. Is he ok? Nobody else made it? There were a lot of people on that ship” Namjoon says, Jimin looks at him with amusement, the man seems genuine in his distress.

“Nope, no one else. Just you, your Hoseok and the giant pirate flag from your ship “.

“Uh, he is not my Hoseok, we are umm, we are just business acquittances, we were on the ship for business and also I am Namjoon. Kim Namjoon.” The guys add, Jimin notices a hint of stutter.

Jimin smiles a sweet smile, hooker it is then. “So, Kim Namjoon-ssi what do you do? “

Namjoon looks down at the sand and responds, “Uh, This and that, I am in between jobs right now “

“But weren’t you on the ship for business ‘? Jimin asks, his right eyebrow raised in question.

Namjoon goes silent at that, “Well, umm, we were prospecting for new opportunities “

“So, I guess you are not a pirate then? “Jimin asks his smiles turning in to a smirk, as he glares at Namjoon’s trousers clutching to his sculpted thighs like a second skin.

That gets Namjoon flustered, “Nope, not a pirate. The ship was decorated that way for a bachelor party. I am law-abiding citizen, but hypothetically there is nothing wrong with piracy you know “

That get’s a reaction out of Jimin, “So are you going to convince me piracy is a good thing now? he asks cocking his eyebrows so far up that gets namjoon almost scared.

Namjoon thinks for the next few seconds and rants,” You know Jimin-ssi. In capitalistic societies, our demands are determined by our actions. Piracy inherently acts as a tool for demand creation in the markets these media companies don’t target. And secondly, not everyone can afford to buy all the books and media content which is exorbitantly priced by greedy capitalists. Honestly, we as a society need to have better control over our commodities. And while piracy may be ethically wrong, but economically its benefitting both ends of the spectrum. “

Jimin stares at him intensely in disbelief and then he is laughing, his full body shaking with his laughter, “Wow, not the piracy I was referring to but good to know we have socialist pirates gracing our island”

Namjoon also smiles then, looking at Jimin who still looks like an angel on the earth. The setting sun illuminating his exposed collarbones and the humidity making his silk shirt cling to his abdomen, showing a faint outline of abs. Perhaps, Namjoon is staring.

“It’s going to get dark soon. You may catch a sickness. Let’s head to my place, you can have some hot tea and change of clothing “Jimin says getting up, interrupting Namjoon’s staring session.

“Sure, let’s go “Namjoon gets up from the sand.

Twenty minutes and a short hike later they arrive at Jimin’s place. A beautiful villa with a garden in front of a couple of houses in the neighborhood. The island doesn’t seem like many people live here. In fact, there is no sign of another person on the whole walk.

“Is this your house?” Namjoon asks, and then adds, “Umm, where exactly are we? “

“Yes, this is me. It’s a family-owned island “Jimin provides as he opens the gate to his villa.

“Oh, how do you get to the mainland then?” Namjoon asks entering the house behind Jimin.

“I don’t. My cousins do sometimes if you need anything you can tell me and I will arrange it “Jimin tells ‘Namjoon as he moves inside the house heading towards what looks like the kitchen.

“Oh, No, no. I don’t need anything. I was just wondering how will I go back to Seoul. The boat was somewhere in the Indian Ocean when it crashed. I don’t even know if rescue teams are looking for me or if they will show up here, so I was just trying to figure out how to get back. “Namjoon provides, taking in Jimin’s house, it’s impeccably clean, airy and spacious in the setting.

Jimin puts on a teapot in the kitchen, “Namjoon-ssi, I hate to break this to you. But people can’t go back from this island.”

He picks up some fine-looking teacups and saucers and adds nonchalantly, “If the island brought you here, the island will decide if you can leave and in last 900 years it hasn’t allowed anyone to leave. “

“You are kidding me, right? “

“Why would I?” Jimin asks the tea starts to bubble over in the teapot.

“I don’t know, may you be are Interpol, FBI agent, somebody from Seoul PD, Maybe Mike’s people sent you on my trail. Is this a kidnapping? “Namjoon’s voice sounding more and more distressed.

“I am none of those things.” Jimin calmly pours the tea in fancy china cups.

“So, you are just a good Samaritan who found me on an island and won’t let me leave?” Namjoon asks his voice laced with anger.

“Yes and no, I am not stopping you, you can jump in the sea and go wherever you want to go, “Jimin says instructing the panicking Namjoon to take a seat at his couch.

“Sit down and have some tea Namjoon-ssi, it will help you calm down a bit “Jimin hands him the tea.

Namjoon eyes the teacup suspiciously before taking it.

“Don’t worry it’s not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you, I could have just left you at the shore.” Jimin takes a seat at the couch and sips his tea.

“How about you tell me right now who you are and whom do you work for? Namjoon persists.

“Fine then. I am a demigod. I and my family own this island. We used to lure in sailors and use them for our amusements once upon a time ago. Now we just live here peacefully. In fact, we haven’t had a visitor in the last ten years. But truth is, once you enter you can’t leave ” Jimin says casually, sipping his tea as if it’s a normal thing to say.

“Do you want me to believe that?” Namjoon asks sarcastically.

That gets a reaction out of Jimin. He raises his hands and sends spark flying in the direction of Namjoon. A gush of water hits Namjoon out of nowhere.

“I control the water “Jimin smiles coyly at the utterly bewildered and even wetter Namjoon.

“How did you do that?” Namjoon asks, still unable to believe him.

“As I said I am a demigod. Now you can go upstairs and get changed and we can have dinner. We can discuss your terms of employment than “Jimin says with an air of authority.

“Employment?” Namjoon asks, his confusion and panic rising at an alarming rate.

“Back in the day, we didn’t have the contracts. But Yoongi came in with his fair wages and employment policies and now we roll with it. You will be working under me, do my bidding and in return, you will get a salary, place to stay and food.” Jimin adds.

“Wait. Who’s Yoongi? And what if I still want to leave?

You can’t leave. The island is magic, no one can find you here, and if you chose not to go ahead with the employment, you will have to stay outside in the wilderness- with no food, clothes or sanitation, again it’s up to you what you choose. But a smart man would choose to stay indoors and well-fed.” Jimin says slowly depositing his empty teacup on the table.

Jimin adds, “and yes Yoongi. Yoongi is a human, landed here five years ago and is currently dating my cousin. You can meet him tomorrow if you like. For now, just go and freshen up, I don’t want you getting sick”

Half an hour later, a freshly bathed, neatly clothed Namjoon comes downstairs and signs a very interestingly drafted employment contract.


End file.
